1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape-supplying device to wind the adhesive tape around an object such as an electrical wire, and also relates to a tape-winding apparatus utilizing the tape-supplying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4A shows a conventional tape-winding apparatus utilizing a conventional adhesive tape-supplying device (JP, H09-183413, A).
The adhesive tape-supplying device 51 includes a pair of supplying rollers 52, a drive gear 53 to rotate the supplying rollers 52 in a same direction, a guide roller 55 contacting one of the supplying rollers 52 and guiding an adhesive tape 54, and a tape pushing plate 56 to guide intimately the adhesive tape 54 in concert with the both supplying rollers 52.
The adhesive tape 54 is made of a synthetic resin and wound in a roll. An inner surface of the roll of the adhesive tape 54 has an adhesive surface.
A tape-winding apparatus 50 includes a rotating drum 57 to supply the adhesive tape 54 from the adhesive tape-supplying device 51, a pair of gears 58 to drive the rotating drum 57, a cutter 59 disposed on a movable portion to cut the adhesive tape 54 between the rotating drum 57 and the tape pushing plate 56, and a cutter guide 60 disposed on a stationary portion.
The rotating drum 57 includes a notch 61 extending radially and having brushes 62 therein as shown in FIG. 4B.
An end portion of the adhesive tape 54 is supplied at an opening 61a of the notch 61. A plurality of electrical wires 63 are made contact with the adhesive surface of the adhesive tape 54 and inserted into the notch 61 together with the adhesive tape 54. A limit switch detects the insertion thereof and drives the cutter 59 to cut the adhesive tape 54. A motor or a rack-and-pinion rotates the rotating drum 57 via the gears 58. The adhesive tape 54 is wound around the electrical wires 64 with frictional force of the brushes 62.
The conventional adhesive tape-supplying device 51 has a drawback. When the adhesive tape has a high extensibility and a high adherence, it is necessary to pull strongly the adhesive tape 54 from a tape reel with the supplying rollers 52. The adhesive tape 54 strongly pulled is tend to be stretched. This drawback prevents a smooth and good appearance winding of the adhesive tape around the electrical wires 63. The same problem encounters when a corrugated tube (wire harness protection tube) or a wire other than the electrical wire is wound.